Si seulement
by Temperance18
Summary: Si seulement James Potter pouvait ne pas exister, si seulement Lily disait oui... Tout serait tellement plus simple pour Severus. Mais ce ne sont que des "si" seulement...


Titre: Si seulement  
Thème: Grimoire  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Nombre de mots: 835  
Personnages: Lily Evans, Severus Rogue, James Potter  
Rating: Déconseillé -12

Assis au fond de la vieille bibliothèque poussiéreuse de Poudlard, Severus Rogue attendait patiemment sa meilleure amie Lily Evans. Les BUSEs se rapprochaient dangereusement et Severus bénissait cette période qui lui permettait de passer beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude auprès de Lily, son amie et amour de toujours. La jeune fille était venu le trouver un jeudi matin en lui proposant de faire des révisions en duo. Le Serpentard avait tout de suite accepté, trop heureux de la demande.

Cela faisait donc deux semaines que les deux amis passaient le plus clair de leur temps à la bibliothèque dans le coin le plus tranquille qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Lily adorait travailler au calme et Severus faisait son maximum pour toujours trouver l'endroit idéal. Il se mettait en quatre pour accéder au moindre désir de l'élue de son cœur. Severus avait donc tout le loisir d'avoir Lily auprès de lui durant de longues heures sans être dérangé par un quelconque petit Maraudeur prétentieux avec une tête ressemblant à un balai et répondant au nom de James Potter. Cet être indésirable faisant tout son possible pour tenter de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Lily. Cet énergumène avait osé tomber amoureux de Lily, SA Lily. Mais pour rien au monde Severus ne la cèderait à un autre. Le jeune homme avait donc décidé de se déclarer aujourd'hui. Enfin, si il en avait le courage…

_ Hey, Sev'! s'exclama une voix qui donna des frissons agréables à Severus. Désolé du retard mais le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal nous a retenu.

_ Aucun soucis Lily, dit Severus en souriant et en tirant une chaise à sa gauche pour que Lily puisse s'asseoir à ses côtés. Je ne t'ai pas attendu longtemps de toute façon. Et puis, j'ai fais un petit tour dans la bibliothèque en t'attendant. Cela m'a permit de dénicher ce petit bijou.

Lily vit Severus poser un vieux grimoire noir et poussiéreux sur la table devant elle.

_ "Un soupçon de potions!", lut Lily. Oh Sev'! Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me fais plaisir, je le cherchais depuis tellement longtemps.

Severus sentit une bouffée de bonheur l'envahir à la vue d'une Lily si heureuse. Si seulement, elle pouvait dire "oui". Il serait le plus heureux des hommes et surtout des sorciers! Enfin, quel homme normalement constitué ne voudrait pas d'une fille aussi parfaite que Lily?! Elle était la droiture, la gentillesse, la beauté incarnée!

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Severus observa Lily se plonger avec plaisir dans son nouveau grimoire de potions. Il passa son temps à observer ses yeux briller au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il admira les rayons du soleil qui traversaient la fenêtre de la bibliothèque pour venir se refléter dans les cheveux auburn de Lily, il contempla sans cesse le sourire qui venait se dessiner sur les lèvres de Lily à chaque page qu'elle tournait… Et à chacune de ses observations, Severus ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de battre toujours un petit peu plus vite la chamade. Si seulement il osait lui demander.

_ Li… Lily, commença difficilement Severus. Je… Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire.

La jeune Gryffondor leva les yeux de son grimoire pour les poser sur Severus. Elle sentait à travers la voix de son ami qu'il allait dire quelque chose d'important.

_ Oui, Severus? Lui dit-elle en lui offrant un sourire d'encouragement.

_ Et bien, je… commença difficilement le Serpentard. Je suis am…

_ Te voilà enfin, Evans! S'exclama bruyamment James Potter en arrivant brusquement auprès des deux amis. Tu es partie comme une flèche après le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal… Encore un peu et j'ai cru que tu m'évitais… Oui enfin voilà! Je voulais te demander si tu voulais sortir avec moi, alors oui ou non?!

Tandis que Lily se mettait à hurler à pleins poumons sur Potter pour lui dire sa façon de penser, Severus lui lança un regard noir. Le Serpentard ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression d'être passé à côté de l'ultime occasion de se déclarer. Ayant soudain une idée, Severus porta son regard sur le grimoire qu'il avait donné plutôt à Lily dans le but de le fracasser sur la tête de James Potter. Cependant, Lily l'avait fait dégager depuis quelques minutes.

_ Voilà, dit Lily en s'installant confortablement sur sa chaise. Ce Potter m'exaspère plus qu'autre chose! Comment est-ce qu'il peut toujours me demander ça?!

Lily fit donc une longue tirade sur les agissements de James Potter envers elle durant un long moment.

_ Mais au fait Sev'! Fit soudainement Lily. Que voulais-tu me dire juste avant que l'autre imbécile ne vienne nous interrompre?

_ Rien d'important, bougonna Severus en voyant très bien que Lily n'était plus aussi prête à l'écouter qu'avant car elle avait encore Potter en tête. Ce n'est vraiment rien d'important…

La prochaine fois Severus fracasserait le grimoire sur la tête de Potter! Mais si seulement James Potter pouvait ne pas exister!


End file.
